Consumers utilize electronic vapor cigarettes, pipes, and modified vapor devices to enjoy what is commonly known as “vaping.” Vaping is an increasingly popular market segment, which has been steadily gaining market share over the last several years, and continues to do so. In general, currently available vaporizers are characterized by heating a solid to a smoldering point, vaporizing a liquid by direct or indirect heat, or nebulizing a liquid by heat and/or by expansion through a nozzle. Such devices are designed to release aromatic materials held in a solid or liquid form, while avoiding high temperatures that may result in combustion and associated formation of tars, carbon monoxide, or other harmful combustion byproducts. Given the popularity of electronic vapor devices in all sorts of environments, it would be desirable to integrate vehicle performance/diagnostic monitoring, communication, and functionality with electronic vapor devices to improve the vaping experience and lifestyle.